Family Honor
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: AU. In a world where the McMahon Family is much more powerful with seven children, how do they deal with the threat that Brock Lesnar poses on their family and their company? And just how does the youngest of the McMahon Family try to live up to their name?
1. I: This is War

Chapter I: This is War

* * *

"Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history," Mike McMahon opened, as the crowd cheered, "Welcome to MIZ TV. My guest tonight shocked the world when he re-introduced the beast himself, Brock Lesnar, who then proceeded to attack my father, who has to undergo-"

"Stop," said someone interrupting the youngest child of the McMahon clan, "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, please stop, stop now, Mr. McMahon, don't say another word."

"Paul," Mike drawled, "I haven't introduced you yet." Paul Heyman continued to walk towards and into the ring.

"How comforting," Paul answered, "Because, Mr. McMahon, I will introduce myself to you face to face right now, because I agreed to be on MIZ TV, to clear my name and I am not going to have someone like you, who is so similar to his father and siblings before him, soil my good name and reputation."

"Right," Mike drawled once more, "Because your reputation wasn't soiled before I came along."

"Okay," Paul replied, "Now, you're crossing over to a territory called slander. Since I'm out here, allow me. Ladies and gentlemen, what I would like to do at this time is to offer my best wishes to the chairman of WWE," he paused, to look at Mike, as the entire arena booed him, "And you can change that look on your face, because you know as well as I do, your father, Vince McMahon had hip surgery earlier today. And I think that it would behoove the WWE Universe to keep Vince McMahon-"

"You have got to be kidding me," Mike interrupted, "You actually think that we're going to believe that you care what happens to-"

"You're interrupting me-"

"Of course I'm interrupting you," Mike cut across," You think, we believe that you care what happens to my father after what happened with you and Brock Lesnar last week." Paul Heyman stayed silent for a few moments, before he rubbed his face.

"Here we go again," he began, "With these allegations and listen, let me spell this out, so that even you can understand. I did not know that Brock Lesnar was in Las Vegas. I did not know that Brock Lesnar was going to attack Vince McMahon. I did not order Brock Lesnar to attack your father. I'm sorry that it happened, but it did and if maybe, just maybe, Mr. McMahon, you would stop being so obsessed with MIZ TV and living up to the McMahon name, and you would just look for one moment of your privileged life at the footage you would see that I tried to stop Brock Lesnar. I tried to back Brock Lesnar down."

"That's funny, because, I blatantly saw a tape, where you paid off the SHIELD and Brad Maddox, so CM Punk can keep his WWE Championship," Mike pointed out, "What I also saw, what we all saw was my father was going to fire you for it. You know I have to admit Paul, I kind of admire you. You might be the most committed liar I have ever met in my entire life and I know my family." Mike and Paul starred at one another for a moment.

"How dare you," Paul asked, "How dare you, invite me onto your show and try to make yourself look good at my expense. You have all these questions for me about the SHIELD and you have these questions for me about Brad Maddox. I have questions too, you know. I'd like to know; don't you agree that CM Punk was screwed out of the WWE Championship? Don't you agree that CM Punk, not the Rock, should be the WWE Champion? Don't you agree that your father, Vince McMahon screwed CM Punk out of the WWE Championship? Don't you agree, that in thirteen days, CM Punk is going to mop the floor and beat the Rock and continue celebrating four hundred and fifty-five days as your reigning, defending WWE Champion?"

"Paul, you are changing the subject," Mike said. Paul nodded in agreement, and then took a few steps closer to the youngest McMahon sibling.

"I will answer every single one of your questions, just as soon as you answer mine," Paul offered.

"Paul," Mike said, eerily calm, "You're crowding me."

"I'm crowding you?"

"Yeah," Mike answered, "And I suggest you take a step back."

"Excuse me," said a voice that rang throughout the arena, as its owner made her way towards the ring, "Excuse me. Gentlemen, this bickering has to stop. Excuse me." Slowly, Vickie Guerrero made her way into the ring.

"Paul Heyman is telling the truth," she explained. Paul looked at her surprised, while Mike looked at her as if posing the question, 'Do you think I was born yesterday?'

"Paul Heyman had nothing to do with Brock Lesnar returning last week," she further explained, "I did." Both men looked at her slightly confused.

"I was secretly negotiating with Brock for awhile," Vickie continued, "And I kept it quiet because I knew that Brock's track record has been known to be controversial, but however I recognized that Brock is an elite free agent that is available and by seizing this opportunity, re-signing Brock was a chance to impress Mr. McMahon, so that he and your older siblings, Shawn and Hunter, would promote me to be permanent General Manager of RAW. So, last week at RAW Roulette, Brock and I finalized our deal."

"See," asked Paul Heymen.

"Paul Heyman and I had no idea that Brock would do what he did to your father," Vickie paused, "I mean I, I feel terrible and I feel awful about what happened to Mr. McMahon." Vickie slowly began to dissolve in tears. Paul Heyman pulled her into his chest allowing her to continue crying. Paul offered her some consoling words.

"Vickie," Paul started, "Vickie, Vickie, if it means anything to you, I believe you Vickie, I really do. Ladies and gentlemen, if we could just take a moment right here, I'd like to suggest that we all have a moment of silence for Vincent Kennedy McMahon and his family during this period of recovery-"

"Paul, Paul," Vickie interrupted, drying her non-existent tears, "Wait, I have one better on you. Let's all pray for Mr. McMahon's well being." Both Vickie and Paul hung their heads in prayer as Mike looked on.

"Really," Mike asked, "Really? Really? Really? You two are lying through your teeth. Paul, you've hated my father ever since he crushed your little company and Vickie, how many times have we watched my father dangle the carrot of permanent GM, only to rip it away time and time again. Now you people expect us to believe that you're not popping the champagne bottle and, uh, dancing on the grave of the chairman."

"We're respectful people," Vickie argued.

"I've got this," Paul told Vickie, before turning to Mike, "I've had it with you. Now, you're offending me."

"And I don't care," Mike responded, "You two are, what my family calls, bottom feeders. You live and feed off the success and misery of others."

"May I remind you that I am the one that your father left in charge of Monday Night RAW," Vickie said, a slight smirk on her face, only for it to wipe off a moment later as Mike starred at her.

"For how long Vickie," Mike asked, "Because while my father recuperates it will only be a matter of time before Hunter or Shawn fire you, the same way one of them is going to finish what my father started last week and fire you, Paul. And then it'll be only matter of time 'til we don't have to see your lying, pathetic, shifty, two-faced, thirty-chined, walrus faces again. And I can't wait to see that." It was then that a loud, dominating music was heard, and Mike looked towards the stage with Vickie and Paul. Paul Heymen quickly lead Vickie Guerrero from the ring, while Mike followed in the footsteps of his brother, Hunter and sister, Shawn standing his ground, while the red-faced beast Brock Lesnar entered the ring. Paul Heymen was yelling at Mike McMahon to leave the ring, but was completely ignored. Brock walked towards Mike slowly, as Paul Heymen stood on the ropes yelling at Mike to back down. But, once again Mike ignored him and pushed Brock Lesnar, only to be knocked down to the mat with a clothesline and then thrown from the squared-circle.

Mike began to crawl across the floor, as Brock threw the two chairs that were inside the ring at him. Brock then began to clear the ring, but then Mike attacked him from behind.

"Mike, what are you doing," Paul yelled at him, but with everything that Brock had done to his family, breaking both Shawn and Hunter's arms, putting his eldest brother into a semi-retirement and then finally breaking his father's hip, Mike ignored him and continued to attack the beast. Brock, then quickly showed the youngest McMahon that he was no match for him, lifting Mike onto his shoulders, delivering the F-5. It was then that Paul Heyman stepped into the ring and in between Mike and Brock.

"No more," Paul commanded, "You're going to kill him. No more, Brock, no more. Okay, he's sorry."

"This is my house," Brock snapped at Mike, as he laid there in the middle of the ring.

"He's sorry, he's sorry," Paul kept repeating.

And somewhere inside the arena, Mike's oldest siblings were looking at a television with wide eyes knowing that Brock Lesnar had gone off script and had jeopardized their baby brother's safety.

* * *

When Mike woke up later that night at the local hospital, he was blinded by bright lights and the sound of an incessant beeping filled his ears. He quickly tried to sit up, but was pushed back down into the lying position by a strong hand. He then felt his bed begin to lift him into a sitting position.

"Mike," said a voice that he recognized as his brother, Adam's, "A couple of your ribs are broken and you have a slight concussion, you do not want try to sit up on your own right now." Mike nodded slowly and was then was greeted with another voice, that he recognized as his sister Shawn's.

"You're an idiot," she told him, "What were you thinking going after Lesnar like that? You knew he was going off script. You should have just stayed away from him."

"Shawn," Adam warned, trying to get his older sister to back down, knowing the last thing his baby brother wanted was to be reprimanded by their older sister.

"No Adam," Shawn answered, before looking at Mike, who was looking down at his hands.

"You scared us all," she told him, placing a hand under his chin, "Hunter wanted to get back in that ring and beat the shit out of that red-faced monster." Mike looked into the set of familiar blue eyes that they both shared. She smiled at him.

"You got to stop trying to get yourself killed," she told him, "We've gotten use to you, Little Misfit." Mike groaned. Adam didn't know if it was from pain or from the childhood nickname that Shawn and Hunter had bestowed on their baby brother. It was then that the hospital room door opened and in stepped, Hunter.

"You're awake," Hunter said, as he handed Shawn a cup of coffee.

"And you're still ugly," Mike answered, "I have no idea how Eve puts up with you." Shawn snorted into her coffee, as Hunter playfully glared at their baby brother. Mike looked around at that moment and saw several coats, most of which didn't belong to the three siblings that were already in the room.

"Where is everybody else," he asked.

"The wonder twins are down in the cafeteria probably still trying to get a hold of mom or dad," Shawn answered, "And little Johnnie is out in the hall with the real-life Barbie, or whatever her name is." The three brothers looked at their sister amused.

"Is there something you're not telling us Shawnie Mac," Hunter asked, causing Shawn to growl at him under her breath.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Shawn snapped, twisting Hunter's arm behind his back. Hunter winced in pain.

"Okay, okay," he relented, "I give. I'll stop calling you Shawnie Mac." Shawn released his arm and it was then that a short, blonde woman with a Princess Diana haircut rushed into the room, straight towards Mike.

"Oh, Mikey, my darling baby boy," the woman said, "Don't you dare scare me like that again. With the seven of you, it's a wonder that all of my hair isn't grey."

"Mom," Mike whined, "You barely have any grey hair at all."

"He's right, you know," Shawn agreed, "Not one person would be able to see a grey hair on your head, if they were standing right in front of you."

"Oh," their mother gushed, "And there's the reason that I have no grey hairs." The four siblings laughed with their mother as the door opened once more letting in the other three siblings.

"It's a wonder how you move so fast, mama," said, a woman with dirty blonde hair and slightly taller than both Shawn and Linda.

"With you and your siblings, I had to be fast," Linda said, rubbing her daughter's shoulder. All the siblings chuckled under their breath.

"How's daddy doing," Shawn asked, hugging their mother from behind. Linda smiled.

"He's doing fine," she answered, "More worried about Mike, he'll be flying out to meet us all as soon as he's cleared." Mike groaned again, causing almost his entire family to look at him.

"Why are all of you so worried about me," Mike asked, "It's not like I haven't been hurt before."

"Brock Lesnar," Hunter answered, "Shawn shouldn't really be wrestling anymore with her foot. John and I have already been in the ring with him. We don't want him to injure anymore of us." Mike nodded.

"Are you guys going to do anything about it," Mike asked, as he hissed in pain, hitting the morphine button that the doctors had provided him. Hunter shrugged in response.

"Adam isn't medically cleared to compete right now, Shawn is in physical therapy, Shane doesn't have enough training, there is no way Steph is stepping a foot near him, Johnnie has the SHIELD to deal with and I'm in semi-retirement," Hunter listed off. Shawn looked at him.

"Strength in my foot be damned," Shawn shot back, "He lays another hand on my siblings and I'll have his neck and DX be damned if you don't join me either. I'm sick of his attitude and it's high time that he learned a lesson that only the McMahon family can give."

"Shawn," their mother warned, "While I find your commitment to this family admiring, I do not want you stepping a foot near that man until your strength is back in your feet." Shawn looked at their mother incredulously, which Linda met with a firm glare. Shawn looked at her feet and nodded.

"And that goes for all of you," Linda said, looking around the room at her children, "I mean it. I don't want any of you engaging him in anything." All of the siblings nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to call your father and let him know that he doesn't need to worry anymore," Linda said, and with that she left, leaving all of her children starring at the door until it was firmly shut behind her.

"Please tell me we aren't listening to her," John said, looking towards Shawn and Hunter. Shawn and Hunter looked at one another and then shook their heads, a slightly mutinous look on their faces.

"Lesnar is going to learn a lesson," Hunter said.

"A lesson that he is never going to forget," Shawn finished.

"I want in," Mike said, looking in-between his eldest siblings. Hunter and Shawn looked at one another for a moment. It was obvious that after the years, Mike spent in their shadows, as well as the others was getting to him and he wanted nothing more than to prove himself, but it went against their better judgement.

"Mike," Steph said , sharing a look with her fraternal twin brother, "You could have been killed by him tonight."

"I don't care, Steph," Mike shot back, "It's like Shawn said, we need to teach Brock Lesnar a lesson. A lesson that only the McMahon family can give and last I checked I was a part of the McMahon family." Shawn smiled at him and thought about it.

"Okay," she said, "You can be part of it, but Misfit, this is going to get brutal." Mike nodded.

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way," Mike said, looking at her a slight smirk on her face. Shawn chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, I guess the first thing we need to do-"

* * *

The plan was made and they were all aware of the parts that they were going to take, but the only tricky part about it all was that Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Shane, Stephanie, John and Mike were going to have to do this right under their parents noses. They would have to use their pull in the different departments of the company to make sure that they "weren't going off script," break any clauses in contracts and that they didn't raise too many suspicions while doing it.

If they did everything right, then Brock Lesnar was going to realise that he never should have messed with the McMahon family and he is going to realize in more ways than one that the worst thing he could have done was come back to the WWE. You never make a real-life enemy out of the McMahons because while they may not win every battle, they always win the war.

And it was all going to start at RAW 1000.


	2. II: See No Evil

**A/N: Hi everyone, **

**Yes, I know I haven't been updated anything in awhile, but I have my parents' 25****th**** anniversary party on Saturday, and my siblings and I have been very busy planning everything, so hopefully after Saturday, I'll be able to start updating again.**

**I also changed certain aspects of Chapter One, since I found myself with a little bit of writer's block, but once I changed it, I was able to sit down and write this chapter down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: See No Evil

* * *

"You all are having a good time," Hunter asked, the crowd as he stood in the ring. The entire crowd cheered loudly.

"Great," Hunter said, "Well, Shawn and I've had our fun, so now it's time for me to pick up the intensity a bit. Brock Lesnar, I know you're here, I call you out. Brock Lesnar, I want a fight. I want to fight you at Summer Slam, and I want an answer and I want it now." Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon, Triple H, watched the stage intently waiting for the beast, the beast that had attacked his father, that had attacked his baby brother, and that had attacked him. The dominating theme music of Brock Lesnar filled the arena and Paul Heyman stepped out from the behind the stage and walked towards the ring. Hunter watched Heyman intently.

"I came out here to talk to the horse's head," Hunter growled, "Not the horse's ass."

"Well, I see your negotiating skills have certainly improved since the last time we ran into each other," Paul countered, "Understandable, I know your upset about your father and brother, so, you are right about one thing. My client, Brock Lesnar, is here tonight." The crowd cheered unaware of the growing smirk on the inside of Hunter.

"And my client, Brock Lesnar, has authorized me through a power of attorney to answer your question right now," Paul explained, "You want a match at Summer Slam against Brock Lesnar. You want to fight Brock Lesnar at Summer Slam. You want to main event Summer Slam against Brock Lesnar and Brock Lesnar's answer to you is no." The crowd booed, as Hunter continued to look royally pissed.

"Sorry," Paul Heyman said, a slight smirk on his face, "Sorry."

"I'm tired of this crap, Heyman," Hunter spat, "If Brock Lesnar's here and he doesn't want to come out here like a man, how about I just go back there and find him?"

"Unless that's a rhetorical question, I have an answer for you," Paul Heyman countered, "Because you already have two law suits, caused by you against you personally and against your family's company WWE. Now, you're going to go cause a third. Tell me, tell me, Mr. Chief Operating Officer is that truly what's best for business?"

"I don't give a crap at this point," Hunter growled, "You mean to tell me that Brock Lesnar is such a coward he won't even come out here and tell me no to my face. All this hype, all this bravado, the big bad Brock Lesnar, turns out he's just a little bully. A little coward, is that it, huh? Brock's afraid? Is he afraid of me? Is that the deal? Brock's scared, Paul?"

"Name calling," Paul chuckled, "Name calling? You're going to resort to name calling to lure Brock Lesnar into a fight with you. My god, man, what's happened to you? What are you a child? I mean, that's what a child, that's what I teach my children not to do. Is that what you teach your children, nieces and nephews to-" Hunter knocked the microphone away from Paul Heyman's mouth and advanced towards him.

"Hey," Hunter growled, "What I tell you? You don't talk about my family, my kids, or my siblings' kids." Paul held his hands up in surrender, which caused Hunter to retreat slightly. This allowed Paul Heyman to reach down and pick up the microphone he had dropped.

"Hey, hey," Paul relented, "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, okay? You're hundred percent right, and I apologize to you, because as Brock Lesnar's advocate I did step over a line. I shouldn't talk about the children, because actually I, I feel sorry for the children. Have you ever heard the line, the sins of the fathers shall be visited upon the children-"And that was when the rest of the McMahon siblings had heard enough, and a very familiar music began to start.

"_No chance, that's what you've got…_"

The crowd cheered loudly as they watched the other six children of the McMahon family step out onto the stage and down the ramp looking both very angry and ready for a fight. With the exception of John and Mike, who would be fighting later in the evening, all of the McMahon's were dressed in some of their best attire.

"I think Paul Heyman crossed the line," Michael Cole commented, "If it has Triple H's siblings getting involved, Shawn, Adam, Shane, Stephanie, John and Mike McMahon." Shawn stepped into the ring, grabbing the microphone that was being handed to her, while the rest of the siblings went on to stand on the other side of the ring. Shawn stood face to face with Paul Heyman and she looked absolutely livid.

"Let me tell you one thing, Heyman," Shawn started, "You do not ever speak about our children ever again. Do you understand that? If you really want to make things personal, let's call what these lawsuits are really all about, because they're not about Brock Lesnar. They're about you. They're about you masking your failures as a business man, your failures at WCW, your failures at ECW and your failures at WWE." Paul looked at Shawn angrily.

"You call yourself a visionary," Shawn spat, "When it comes to our father, Vince McMahon, you're just lookin' in the rear-view mirror." Paul looked at the microphone and Shawn politely offered to allow him to speak.

"Daddy," Paul Heymen chuckled, "We're going to talk about Daddy now?"

"Shut up," Shawn growled, "At least my Daddy had the guts a few years ago to step in the ring with his children and my husband, which is more than I can say for Brock Lesnar. At least my kids, as well as my nieces and nephews will be proud of their fathers and their grandfather. Unlike your children, Paul, because your children are ashamed. They're ashamed of you. They're ashamed to be your children, because they know that their father is nothing more than a professional parasite." She quickly smacked him hard across the face causing Paul Heyman to lose his balance and go straight into the ropes.

Instead of continuing to get insulted by Shawn and possibly the rest of the McMahon family, Paul Heyman decided to step out of the ring, but before he actually left, he walked right back into the ring.

"You want it," Paul asked, "This how bad you want it? You want to see your brother get hurt? You want to see your brother's career end just like yours? Is that what you want to see? Huh, you want to see your brother fight Brock Lesnar? You got it! It's on! You and Brock at Summer Slam, it's on!" As Paul Heymen turned to look at Shawn McMahon, he realized something. Something he should have realized a short while ago. He had been played, and the smirk that was on Shawn's face told the whole story. He began to applaud her.

"Bravo, you did it again, didn't you," Paul said, slightly angry with himself for falling for it, "Daddy's Showstopper, Shawn McMahon, you and Stephanie always get what you want. I fell for it. You always get exactly what you want. It's what your father taught all of you, it's what you all teach your children. Is, is that the lesson-" Paul Heymen was quickly caught off by Shawn tackling him to the ground. She and Hunter had warned him to never speak about the children and well, he just wanted to learn the hard way.

Shawn's anger had taken over as she attacked Heyman, punching and kicking anything she could get to. Her brothers and Stephanie watched and laughed as Shawn attacked Brock Lesnar's representative. It was quite obvious that Paul wasn't fighting back. Instead he was cowering like the snivelling, professional parasite that he was.

As Shawn continued beating Heyman up, a dominating music filled the arena and all the action in the ring stopped. Shawn's eyes widen slightly as she turned to look at the stage and all of the McMahon men were suddenly on edge. Maybe it was the fact that Lesnar was coming out here or maybe it was the fact that Shawn, who had been forced to retire for a third time by an injury in her foot was still in the ring or maybe it was both of them.

Brock Lesnar marched out onto the stage, as Hunter helped Shawn off of Heyman. As Lesnar got closer to the ring, Hunter helped Shawn threw the ropes, before turning to Brock Lesnar. Brock picked Hunter off of his feet and ran him into the corner of the ring. Both men began fighting, while the rest of the McMahon boys stood on the outside ready to get involved in case Brock Lesnar got any ideas.

Brock was about to throw Hunter out of the ring, when Hunter quickly got the upper hand and began beating Lesnar with his right hand. Brock tried to fight back, pushing Hunter away from him, only for Hunter to return kicking him in the ribs and throwing hard punches, that caused Brock to stumble backwards.

One punch…

Two punches…

Three punches before Hunter stepped into the middle of the ring only to charge Brock Lesnar once more knocking him out of the ring. The rest of the McMahon children looked on with pride. Brock stumbled trying to get back to his feet, while Hunter shook with rage inside the ring. He wanted to continue fighting Brock. He wanted to give him, exactly what he had coming to him. The rest of the McMahon kids climbed into the ring and stood behind Hunter. Brock looked on with wide, angry eyes at the family.

"Hunter knocked Brock Lesnar out of his family's ring."

The two men continued to stare down at one another, while the Paul Heyman looked on in fear and the rest of the McMahon's could only smirk.

"This is a huge wake up call for that man," Jerry said, while Brock tore his eyes away from Hunter to look at the rest of the McMahon family. He could see the same anger, the same hatred and the same pride in their eyes as he did when he looked at Hunter.

"When you attack the McMahon family," Michael Cole commented, "All bets are off."

* * *

"Brilliant," their father congratulated, "Absolutely brilliant. The seven of you were absolutely perfect in that segment. And I know I didn't believe you, Stephanie, when you said that all of you should go down there instead of just Hunter and Shawn, but I have to admit you were right. It made it look like our old feuds. Oh, we'll have to…" Vince rambled off, while all of the McMahon siblings watched their father pace back and forth the best he could weeks removed from hip surgery.

"I'll need to do all kinds of press," Vince continued to ramble, "This could be the next biggest feud in McMahon history. It's brilliant, I tell you all, it's brilliant. The McMahons vs Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar could you just imagine, the fighting that this could cause? Ratings would sky rocket. This could be bigger than me vs Shawn and Hunter." Both Hunter and Shawn snorted. There was no way that their real-life feud could be bigger than Vince McMahon vs DX. It just wasn't possible.

"Dad, no offense, but people still talk about when Shawn turned on the Corporation and re-joined Degeneration-X and threw you into the 1999 Royal Rumble in the number two slot right after Stone Cold," Mike said, speaking up, "I highly doubt a little feud between us and Brock Lesnar will get any bigger than just that." Vince, however, didn't appear to hear his youngest son over his own rambling. Mike looked down at the boardroom table sadly. Vince never really listened to Mike. Hunter was the cerebral assassin. Shawn was HBK, the show stopper, the main event, the icon, the headliner and Mrs. WrestleMania. Adam was Edge and he, alongside his childhood best friend, Jason had revolutionized Tables, Ladders and Chairs. Shane and Stephanie were the two that had the least amount of experience between them all, but they had such a great mind for the business. And of course there was also, John, the Doctor of Thugamatics and Mr. Hustle Loyalty Respect, a thirteen time world champion, a record he shares with Hunter. Mike was the youngest of the seven, he was the one that was finally allowed into the company after everything else had already happened, after his siblings had made a name for themselves and an impossible standard for him to live up to.

Shawn noticed her younger brother's sad look and looked towards her father. She could see how being pushed aside had affected Mike over the years. It had been the same thing she had gone through when their father had taken her loyalty towards him for granted and made her do something that was just despicable now that she thought about years later. She had lost several good friends and couldn't remember most of those nights. She didn't want Mike to end up like she did.

"Dad," Hunter said, "Why don't you get some rest? The doctors told you, you shouldn't be on your feet for long." Vince looked at his oldest son and nodded, limping out of the boardroom with the help of his crutches and into his office down the hall.

"Okay, what are we going to do now," Adam asked, leaning onto the table in front of him. Shawn held up her hand, looking towards the door that their father had just gone through. Once she heard the Chairman's office door close shut, she quickly closed and locked the boardroom door.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now," Adam asked again, looking at all of his siblings.

"We're going to take it up a notch aren't we," John asked, leaning back in the chair, "Yeah, Shawn has goaded Paul Heyman into accepting the match at Summer Slam, but we need to make his life a living hell. He needs to know that when you mess with us there are consequences."

"Yeah, but we also need to make sure that we don't always come out on top," Stephanie turned and answered, "We don't want mom and dad getting too suspicious. Mom is already pissed at Shawn and Hunter for doing this, if she finds out that we're all behind this, could you imagine." All seven of the McMahon family shuddered at the thought of their mother's rage.

"We need to have another confrontation," Shane said, "Hunter and Brock need to come face to face one more time."

"Agreed," Shawn said, "We need to have another confrontation between the two. Maybe, get one of us involved as well, up the ante a little bit more. What do you think, Mike?" Mike looked up from the table.

"We need to have a confrontation before the contract signing," Mike said, looking at the seven of them, "We know everyone is going to start asking us about this. They're going to want to know what we think as Hunter's siblings about him getting involved with the beast. It's an unlikely possibility that Hunter's career could end at Summer Slam and the fans and the guys in the locker room are going to want to know what we think."

"Very true," said Hunter, "So, what do you think should we have one of you make some sort of promo, where you tell the WWE Universe what you think?" Mike nodded.

"I'll do it," he said, "I-"

"No," Hunter cut across, "You're already a part of this. He attacked you for asking questions, Mike, the last thing we need is you getting attacked again for stating your opinion."

"Hunter," Shawn said, "Mike's got a point. Maybe, he should be the one to do this and that's the reason why. Brock has already attacked him. Maybe, he could be scared for you, because he already knows what Brock can do. Maybe, this could be the 'failure' we're looking for. Mike, are you sure, you want to do this?" Mike nodded.

"I got to live up the McMahon family name somehow," Mike said, looking at the table in front of him.

"Mike," Shawn asked, "Is that what you think? That we overshadow you?"

"No," Mike lied, "I'm awesome. I'm better than you all." He laughed, causing the rest of siblings sans Shawn to laugh along with him.

"So, you really want to do this," she asked him, already seeing the similarities between Mike and herself.

"Yeah," Mike said, "I'll anger the beast just a little bit more before the contract signing."

* * *

As Shawn lay in bed that night, she thought back to what her little brother had said. Did the little misfit actually think that he needed to be just as crazy as the rest of them to live up to the McMahon name? He was already on the road to surpassing them all. He could trash talk like no other. His microphone skills were amazing. His prowess in the ring needed a little work, but with a few more years of experience, he could be the one that keeps the McMahon family name going once they all retire.

"Lass, what's wrong," her husband asked, sensing the tension that surrounded her.

"Nothing, Ste," Shawn answered, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't give me that, lass, we both know something is bothering you," Stephan told her, wrapping his large, pale arms around her waist, "And we both know that unless you get it off your chest, you're never going to be able to get some sleep tonight."

"Ste, I promise you that I am fine," Shawn said, trying to convince her husband of ten years, "Nothing is bothering me at all."

"Lass," Stephan said again, this time looking her straight in the eye.

"Fine," Shawn huffed, "Do you think that Mike feels like the rest of my siblings and I overshadow him?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, chapter two finally done. **

**Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	3. III: Don't Be Like Me

Chapter 3: Don't Be Like Me

* * *

_"And indeed anyone and I mean, anyone who even remotely had anything at all to do with the recent emotional scaring of my third son, Shane," Vince McMahon announced, "Will indeed pay. They will be derided, they will be humiliated and they will be punished by me. So then, let that be a warning. Let that be a warning-" Vince cut himself off as he looked towards the titantron to be met with the sight of his eldest daughter, dressed in one of her more scantily clad outfits walking through the arena towards the stage. Vince McMahon watched in shock with the rest of the Corporation as Shawn McMahon, the ex-WWF commissioner made her way to the ring. No one in the ring looked happy about her disobeying a direct order from her father._

_"Let that," Vince tried again, but with no success. He was outraged that his eldest daughter had shown up to the arena tonight after he tried to fire her last week, only to be kicked in the jaw. He soon began to bark orders to the rest of the Corporation, giving them full permission to pummel his daughter, the moment she stepped out onto the stage._

_"I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks that drive the guys wild…"_

_Shawn danced around the stage, a slightly evil smile on her beautiful face. Shawn and Vince starred another down, waiting to see what the other will do. The somber face that had been on Shawn's face less than a week ago, was replaced with a gleeful smile at the thought of what she was about to say next._

_"Daddy, obviously, the sheriff is back in town," Shawn announced, to the cheers of the attitude era crowd, "And this time, daddy, I brought the cavalry with me." Vince looked at the Corporation confused, until a loud music began to play and Vince turned a wide-eyed expression towards the stage. Hunter McMahon and the rest of Degeneration-X came to stand behind Shawn, as she smiled gleefully at her father's reaction. He looked absolutely enraged that Hunter and she were once more on the same team. Shawn raised the microphone with a smile on her face._

_"Now, daddy," Shawn started, "According to the family's overpriced lawyers, my contract as WWF commissioner is iron clad. In fact it was you, daddy, who said on national TV that this commissioner would answer to no one including Vince McMahon." Vince looked towards his eldest children very upset that this was in fact true._

_"So, guess what daddy, you can't fire me," Shawn announced, "In fact, the only way that Shawn Lorelei McMahon would be incapable of being the WWF commissioner were to be if I were to resign. And daddy, there is no way in hell, that is ever going to happen." The crowd cheered, as Hunter patted his younger sister on the back. This was exactly what they needed to get a leg up against their power-hungry father._

_"So, you and Shane may safely assume that you will be singing to the tune of sweet chin music for a long, long time," Shawn continued, the smile on her face growing wider and wider with every cheer from the crowd and every negative reaction she got from her father and younger brother._

_"So, now that I'm back in office, let's get to business," Shawn said, "Daddy, you, yourself have said that you can make dreams come true. Well, daddy, you've made everyone on this stage's dreams come true, so now, I'm going to make your dreams come true. B-roll the footage." Vince looked at his daughter suspiciously, as a video came up on the titantron of him and Shane three weeks previously at the Royal Rumble draw._

_"Now, then, just to show you that this luck of the draw is on the up and up," Vince announced in the video, "Shane, I want to know what number I will be entered at and I just hope it's number two." Vince looked around at the Corporation as the rest of the video cut off. _

_"Now daddy," Shawn paused, "As you know, I have say so over all WWF competitors with the exception of Stone Cold Steve Austin." The crowd cheered in anticipation of what was going to happen next._

_"Well, daddy, ole father of mine, when you entered the 1999 Royal Rumble, you, yourself became a WWF competitor," Shawn announced, a permanent gleeful look on her face, "So, daddy, it is I, that has control over you." The crowd cheered, while Vince McMahon went wide eyed and began to look at the rest of the corporation._

_"Vince McMahon will not be entering the Royal Rumble as the thirtieth competitor as he picked," Shawn began, "No, no, no, no, Stone Cold Steve Austin will be the first man to enter the Royal Rumble. And the second man who will be entering the Royal Rumble will be Vince McMahon." The crowd cheered and the entire Corporation looked on in shock as Vince McMahon swallowed thickly. He knew his daughter was getting him back, but he never expected this._

_"So, as best as I can tell, that ought to give ole Stone Cold all night to open a can of whoop *beep* on you," Shawn announced, and finally Vince looked ready to pass out, as Shane and The Rock began to question if Shawn could even do that._

_"Now, daddy," Shawn called towards the ring, causing the Corporation to look towards her and Degeneration-X, "Before I leave, I want to leave you with just one small detail. Sometime this evening, sometime within the next two hours, the Heartbreak Kid is going to leave this building and go out and get you a surprise." Vince and the rest of the Corporation looked at Shawn in confusion._

_"And daddy, I guarantee you that this surprise is going to drive you Stone Cold crazy," Shawn announced, a slight smirk on her face. Vince looked at his daughter with wide eyes as the crowd began to go nuts. Vince, angered with his daughter's treatment of him, began to shout at the crowd._

_"Now, hit our music."_

* * *

Mike laughed as he watched Shawn put their father in his place. The old videos that he found on YouTube had nothing in comparison to his memories of seeing it live, but there was something about this video that always brought a smile to his face. Shawn and Hunter were always pretty good at causing mayhem for their father.

Just as he was about to click on the video, where Shawn called Shane a simpleton, there was a knock on his hotel room door. Mike looked at the clock and saw that it close to two o'clock in the morning. Sliding off his headphones, he walk towards the door and looked through the peephole. Standing there in a bright blue tracksuit was Shawn. Mike's brow furrowed and he let her in.

"What are you doing here at two in the morning," Mike asked his sister, as she walked into his hotel room.

"Something you said today was bothering me," Shawn said, "And I know you said that it wasn't true, but I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you honestly think that you don't live up to the McMahon family name?" Mike looked at his oldest sister and leaned against the wall. If there was anyone that could tell that he had been lying, it was going to be Shawn. Mike nodded. Shawn closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Mike, sit down," Shawn said, patting the spot beside her on the couch. Mike looked at his sister warily, but took a seat anyway.

"Do you remember, when you were about twelve years old, and that would have made me about twenty-two," Shawn asked, and Mike nodded.

"Do you also remember the huge fight mom, dad and I had a few months before the Montreal screwjob? The one where I went to go live with Uncle Roddy for awhile?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I was doing a lot of drugs and it was partially due to the fact that I had to live up to this persona that dad had set out for me," Shawn explained, "I was out partying every night 'til god knows what time with Hunter, Nash, Waltman and Hall and-" Shawn cut herself off with small chuckle.

"Shawn, I don't get what this has to do with-"

"You," she asked, "You'll understand in a minute. You see, dad had these huge expectations for me. I had to be the intercontinental champion, I was about to become the first and only female WWF champion and a few other things just to live up to his expectations and I'm ashamed to admit it Misfit, but I cracked. The great HBK cracked, because she couldn't take it."

"Shawn, I'm not about to crack under pressure," Mike said, looking at his sister and for the first time, he saw her in an entire different light.

"That's what I thought to," Shawn explained, "I thought I could live with it. That dad knew what was best, but then one night with Hall, Waltman and Nash and well, we all know where that went. But, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I didn't stand up to dad and I let him walk all over me, and make decisions for me-"

"But, look at where it got you," Mike interrupted, "Hall of Fame career, one of the greatest stables to ever happen in the history of the WWE-"

"A lot of nights I can't remember due to drugs and alcohol," Shawn added, "Losing several friends and making some of the biggest mistakes in my career that I can never take back. I can apologize for them all I want, but in the end they still happened, when I knew deep inside that it shouldn't have happened. And do you want to know what all of these things have in common? Dad, I had to stand up to him, I had to tell him that I needed to do my career my way. Not his way, not creatives' way, my way. Mike, you can't let him walk all over you, it's a sure fire way to go down the same road I did and do you want to what?"

"What?"

"The moment dad, Hunter and Uncle Roddy snapped me out of it," Shawn started, "I knew that dad could tell that I was cracking and that I was falling apart at the seams, but as long as I kept filling those seats, me cracking under pressure could wait. So, even though I was WWF champion and I had several expectations of me that he had set, I told him that I needed to take some time off. And even though he hated it, wanted me to keep working, I stood my ground and during that time off, some of the best things happened to me. I met Stephan and he didn't see the broken girl with daddy issues, he didn't see HBK, the icon, the main event, the showstopper. He just saw me and we fell in love, much to dad's chagrin, then we got married and had Cameron and Cheyenne. And I don't regret any of it, and I wouldn't have got any of it, if I didn't stand up to dad. Hell, I'd probably be six feet under if I hadn't."

"I don't get what you're trying to say, Shawn," Mike said, ignoring the last thing she said. He didn't want to even think about Shawn being dead. Mike and Shawn looked at each other with their matching blue eyes.

"I see the way dad doesn't listen or doesn't take what you have to say seriously," Shawn said, "The man is as stubborn as he was the day Hunter and I started training to wrestle with Uncle Roddy and Uncle Ric, but Mike, you need to make him listen. You have some great ideas and you have the making of a great career. Please, don't let what dad does or what any of us do or did overshadow that, you are your own McMahon and anything you chose to do will only make that name shine brighter. Stop trying to live up to us and set your own, whole new standard."

"I try, Shawn, I do," Mike answered, "But, everything I do, everything that I achieve it just doesn't seem to be enough for him. I win the WWE Championship, you, Hunter, Adam and John already did that and John has held it for more than a thousand days total. I win the tag team titles, but you, Hunter and Adam have already done that and Adam has had more than 14 reigns. I win the intercontinental title, you, Hunter and Adam won it first. I win the United States title, so has John and Adam. I can't try for the European or Hardcore belts, because they've been retired, and to be honest I'm going to leave your and Stephanie's reign as the Diva's champions alone." Shawn looked at her little brother and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but do you know who has the longest reign as a tag team champion and who has the longest reign as the United States champion total," Shawn asked. Mike shrugged.

"I don't know,' Mike said, "Probably Adam."

"You," Shawn answered, "With only four reigns, you beat Adam's total by 76 days as a tag team champion. And the United States championship, you blow Adam, who was the first of us to get that belt, way out of the water. You beat him by 315 days and you beat John by 100. And you have one of the best WWE talk shows in history and you can trash talk like the rest of us. You see you're already living up to the McMahon name."

"No, I'm not," Mike snapped back, "Everything I do just doesn't seem to make dad happy, because everything I do, all of you have already done."

"Mike," Shawn said calmly, "I've already told you, it doesn't matter what Hunter, Adam, Shane, Stephanie, John or I do or have done. You are your own damn person. You need to sit down with dad and make him listen to you. It's the only way, he's ever going to take you seriously. You think Adam, Shane, Stephanie and John didn't go through this."

"No, because you're all so damn perfect," Mike spat.

"Yeah, perfect alright," Shawn joked, "That's why I had to spend one hundred and eighty days in a rehab facility. Mike, we've gone through this. You don't think Hunter and I had to prove to dad we were ready for the big time, for the big stage. We did, we had to prove it to him that we were ready, and so did Adam, Shane, Stephanie and John. And I know you did to, and you wouldn't be here, if dad didn't believe in you, but you need to make him listen or he's going to walk all over you for the rest of his life." And with those final words, Shawn stood from her spot beside him and walked out of her little brother's hotel room. Mike watched her silently, before he fell back against his bed.

She was completely right. He knew that after the years of training, if Dad didn't think he could take it, they never would have let him join them. He was never going to be able to do the things that he could have done. The man was as stubborn as they come, but Mike also knew that there was a reason behind that stubborn head of his father's. He wanted what was best for his children, but maybe what he thought was best for them, truly wasn't?

Pulling his laptop onto his lap, Mike tried to watch the old videos once more, but soon realised that he just wasn't in the mood to watch his own memories play out for him on a computer screen thanks to some stranger that possibly lived a million miles away. Closing his laptop, he threw it into his bag. Maybe, all he needed was some sleep.

* * *

Beep…

Beep, beep…

Beep, beep, beep…

Smash.

Mike rolled over and groaned. Of course, his alarm clock had been set to go off at six o'clock in the morning. He should have known that, because he was the one that set it. The youngest McMahon had to go meet Hunter and Shawn, so that they could go over his possible segment with Brock Lesnar, once it was okayed by their father. Mike had barely slept the night before, everything he and Shawn had spoken about kept running around his head.

It was obvious that his older sister was looking out for him. She knew what it was like to be the object of Vince McMahon's anger and expectations. Shawn usually, always looked out for him. Yeah, there was a few times where he had gotten on her nerves as a child, but what little brother wouldn't try to annoy the holy hell out of his older sister or try and sell her undergarments to his perverted little friends, who were also kids of Superstars.

Mike smirked about Shawn's reaction. She had almost skinned him and his friends alive when she found Cody Runnels and Ted DiBiase Jr holding her red lace push up bra with matching panties. Instead, she snatched the matching set out their hands, took the entire three hundred dollars that he had made on said set, and told their dads. Yeah, that night was not pretty. Mike's brow furrowed, he never did figure out what Shawn had used that three hundred dollars for. Mike shook his head and pushed himself into a seating position.

His body felt so physically tired, that as soon as he sat back, he laid right back down. Mike groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


End file.
